


The Guardian of the Miraculous

by jeunine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, I have them all sprinkled in, Memory Loss, all the heacanons I have combined in one fic, possible angst, post love eater spoilers, post season 3 finale spoilers, spot my personal headcanons, takes place in the future, trigger warning: bullying, trigger warning: violence, will update tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeunine/pseuds/jeunine
Summary: Years after successfully defeating Hawk Moth, Adrien and Marinette settled down. Team Miraculous is still celebrated for their victory, but a new villain threatens to destroy the peace the city has found.Plans were made to reunite the team, but Marinette is confused as to why a group of people were calling her Ladybug. More so, why they think she would lead them to defeat this new villain.She’s just a regular civilian, wasn’t she?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is interesting, and here's why:  
1) It's been 9 years since I last wrote fanfiction. I mostly dabbled in nonfiction in the inbetween. So my skills in fic writing might be a little rusty.  
2) This fic might not focus on romance since Adrienette is already canon in this 'verse, but I might shake things up just because.  
3) I don't think I'm that adept at writing action scenes so I'll keep those at a minimum.  
4) I've been trying to find a fic with a Guardian!Marinette who got her memories erased but those have been rare so I decided to create my own.
> 
> Updates might be slow. I'm trying to finish the outline before I can be able to update regularly.
> 
> I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. I'll try to reread earlier chapters as I go along in case I missed something throughout my editing process.

“Tell us again about the story of Ladybug and Chat Noir, Papa,” little Hugo Agreste pleaded to his father. He, along with his brother, Louis, and his sister, Emma, are all huddled together in their pyjamas for bedtime.

  
Adrien jokingly huffed but complied anyway. Beside him, Marinette, his wife, rolled her eyes.

  
_“Years ago, Paris was under constant attack by a villain who calls himself Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth desired nothing more than to get the Miraculous of Creation and Destruction. When combined together, it grants the wearer power beyond compare and an opportunity for an impossible wish to come true. When a citizen experiences negative emotions, Hawk Moth would send out a butterfly – an Akuma - and turn the citizen into allies for his cause. Only two superheroes were able to stand against these Akumas: Ladybug, the spotted heroine, and her loyal partner, Chat Noir, who each has the Miraculous for their own. Under the supervision and guidance of their Master, they were able to defeat each Akuma one by one.”_

  
_“Hawk Moth grew powerful. There were a number of times when Ladybug and Chat Noir were almost forced to give up their Miraculous. It got to the point where, in a moment of great sacrifice, their Master had to transfer ownership of the guardianship of the other Miraculouses to Ladybug.”_

  
_“Soon, Hawk Moth was able to gather permanent allies with Miraculouses of their own. Ladybug and Chat Noir also created a Team of Superheroes to face against Hawk Moth’s group. The heroes were triumphant. Promising that they’d return if a villain once again emerges to attack the city, the Team of Superheroes vanished. To this day, Hawk Moth and his allies are in prison. There have been no attacks to the city ever since.”_

  
The kids cheered.

  
“Are Ladybug and Chat Noir really gone, Papa? Can’t they still visit the city just to see if it’s safe?” Emma asked.

  
“That’s hard to say, Bugette. They haven’t been seen for a long time now. Some even believe that the superheroes have already retired, so there might be a new set of heroes if ever a new villain appears.”

  
“Bedtime. No more extensions. You’ve had your story,” Marinette reminded.

“But Maman,” all three children pleaded.

“You heard your Mother,” Adrien said. “Good night.”

  
\---

  
Lying on their bed trying to sleep, Marinette tried to ignore her pressing thoughts.

Though the Superheroes of Paris were long gone, everyone was aware that the Battle of the Miraculous was real. Majority of the citizens were either Akumatized or experienced the effects of the Akuma, it was hard not to be aware of it.

Everyone that is, except for Marinette.

Marinette had a curious head injury where she could not remember anything Akuma related. The only reason why she is familiar with Hawk Moth or any of the Superheroes’ faces is because she searched previous news in the net.

Other than that, she couldn’t remember anything at all. Even her husband, Adrien, their friends, Alya and Nino, who she all apparently met from lycée were erased from her memory.

They had to reintroduce themselves all over again. Creating new memories, leaving old ones behind.

Every time Adrien recalled the tale to their children, it all sounded great. Experiencing Akumas, encountering superheroes, the terror, the wonder – it was wonderful. But as far as she knew, she wasn’t there. She couldn’t relate. A nobody, that’s all she was.

She closed her eyes, finally falling asleep.

\---

To her side, Adrien’s phone beeped. He opened his eyes to check the message.

**Nino: Heads up, the Butterfly Miraculous is missing.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette discusses her uneasiness with a co-worker at work.
> 
> The Miraculous team meets up to discuss plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is interesting, and here's why:  
1) It's been 9 years since I last wrote fanfiction. I mostly dabbled in nonfiction in the inbetween. So my skills in fic writing might be a little rusty.  
2) This fic might not focus on romance since Adrienette is already canon in this 'verse, but I might shake things up just because.  
3) I don't think I'm that adept at writing action scenes so I'll keep those at a minimum.  
4) I've been trying to find a fic with a Guardian!Marinette who got her memories erased but those have been rare so I decided to create my own.
> 
> Updates might be slow. I'm trying to finish the outline before I can be able to update regularly.
> 
> I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. I'll try to reread earlier chapters as I go along in case I missed something throughout my editing process.

The next morning, Marinette was feeding Louis while getting ready for work. Adrien was also getting ready for work. 

“Are we good?” Adrien asked, as he fixed his tie.

“Yes. Manon is due to arrive any minute now.”

“I might get home late. Meeting.”

“Okay.” She kissed his cheek.

He kissed her forehead. “Take care of my Princess for me today.”

She smiled. “You know I always do.”

\---

“The kids love to hear about the heroes. And Adrien loves to repeat it, almost like he was there every time. He never made it a secret that he’s a fan,” Marinette was saying as she measured a piece of fabric with a measuring tape.

“Does Adrien know how you feel about it?” Alix asked, considering her own piece of fabric.

The two were working as designers for a fashion label. 

“Well, no,” Marinette admitted. “I don’t think I could take it away from them. And if he’s been made aware about how awkward I find it every time he tells a story, I have a feeling he’ll stop doing it. It’s not like I have a problem with it anyway.” She shrugged. “I just feel so… alone. Like everyone knows something I don’t know but should know about anyway.”

“I told you this before. We were classmates in lycée, and I know your husband couldn’t stand it if he knows he made someone feel lonely. Moreso, if he learns it’s you.”

“I’ll try.”

“Maybe talking about it to someone else would also help. How about a therapist? Have you had a consultation? Or do you plan to have one?” Alix asked as she sprayed some spray paint on the fabric she was considering.

“No. And I don’t know what there is to talk about as well. I doubt there are many memory losses or injuries in relation to akumas. Where would we even start?”

“The therapist might not have a basis as to how to treat your injury but he could help you come to terms with what you’re dealing with.” 

“I’ll think about it.”

\---

“I’d like to extend my gratitude to both Luka and Kagami. For coming by on such short notice despite your busy schedules,” Adrien began.

They were at Nino and Alya’s residence. Their entertainment center was big enough to accommodate the entire group. They all sat in leather sofas, while those who didn’t fit – such as Kim and Luca – sat on bean bags.

“It was nothing. We made a promise to always be available to the team if ever a new problem occurs. Our duty always comes first,” Kagami responded.

Adrien smiled in return. “We called this meeting because of a new development. Nino, care to enlighten us?”

Nino acquiesced. “Last night, we received a report that the Butterfly Miraculous was stolen. As you’re all aware, the Order of the Guardians reappeared shortly after one of the Akuma battles with Hawk Moth. Following the discovery of one of Hawk Moth’s allies of Ladybug’s identity after the close of the battle, he attempted to steal the Miraculous box at her home a few times. The ally was captured, but the Order decided it best that the box be relinquished to them for safekeeping. Ladybug agreed. The Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous was in a separate area for cleansing. Last night, this area was broken into.”

Adrien took over. “The Order is now willing to return the Miraculous box to us as a precaution against this new threat. They feel that the new holder will attack soon enough. We have to be prepared.”

They all nodded.

“Now we arrive at the crux of the problem: Marinette. What happened to her was irreversible, as far as we’re all aware. We already asked the Order, they’re adamant about the effects. Even if she receives her Miraculous, her memory will remain the same. Must we approach Marinette with this responsibility despite this?”

“It’s ridiculous,” Chloe remarked. “The fact that Marinette had to go through all of that, handle all those responsibilities, relinquish said responsibilities because there was no other choice. Experience the consequences, and now face another possibility of a new burden just because someone decided to go on a joyride to steal the Butterfly Miraculous once again. The girl should have her peace.”

“But I also don’t feel at ease if we give the Ladybug Miraculous to another holder. Marinette was – is still – a great leader. Nobody can replace her,” Kim interjected. “Our chance to defeat the new enemy has no doubt if she’s at the forefront.”

“I feel guilty because I also think the same way,” Alya replied, with tears in her eyes. “After she gave up guardianship, she could barely remember Nino and I. She doesn’t remember most of this group which is why most of us made the decision to stay away. Because she was already overwhelmed when she met us three, what more if she met us all? She’s my best friend. I care about her wellbeing, but she’s also my Ladybug. Selfish as it may seem, but I can sleep easy knowing my family is safe if she’s our Ladybug. My son’s only two. I don’t want him to face the situation we did. I don’t want to worry about him getting akumatized because he was only feeling hungry. Or… or just because he’s afraid. Nino and I… we’re not always around.” She couldn’t continue, wiping away at her tears.

Nino wrapped his arms around her.

Everyone was silent after that.

Adrien crossed his fingers in contemplation. As Marinette’s husband and her partner from before, his opinion might have greater bearing than the others. It was important that Ladybug and Chat Noir could work well together after all. Of course, like Alya, he also had the same sentiments. She was his wife. His sweet, gentle and brave wife. His other half. He didn’t want to burden Marinette as much as possible. He was aware that Marinette had her own ghosts. Even if she tried to hide it from him, he knew her well enough to see that she wasn’t entirely at peace.

Yet, Marinette might not be at peace because she isn’t aware of what she is capable of.

“I think it’s a necessary evil,” he began slowly. “I don’t think Marinette will ever be at peace unless she knows the part she played before. If this is the only way we can be able to tell her, I’m all for her returning as Ladybug. All I can do is to lend support along the way.”

“We also agree,” Max confirmed. “We’re all in this together. She won’t be alone to face this. She has the entire team to back her up.”

“Are we all in agreement that Marinette will return as Ladybug once again?”

They all nodded.

“It’s only a matter of time before the new Hawk Moth attacks. We have to talk to Marinette before this. Can we have the meeting at your house, Adrien? That might make her feel safer,” Luka said.

“That can be arranged. I can have the kids stay at their grandparents in the meantime.” Adrien almost stood up then went back to his seat. “There’s also the matter of Bunnyx. Only Marinette and I were made aware of her identity. From what we were told, Marinette chose her for the Rabbit Miraculous. One more reason why Marinette’s return as Ladybug is crucial to the team. Bunnyx’s help will be beneficial to us this in this timeline.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me in tumblr where I just reblog stuff and post the occasional theory: jumarxie


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets the team where things did not go the way they expected it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is interesting, and here's why:  
1) It's been 9 years since I last wrote fanfiction. I mostly dabbled in nonfiction in the inbetween. So my skills in fic writing might be a little rusty.  
2) This fic might not focus on romance since Adrienette is already canon in this 'verse, but I might shake things up just because.  
3) I don't think I'm that adept at writing action scenes so I'll keep those at a minimum.  
4) I've been trying to find a fic with a Guardian!Marinette who got her memories erased but those have been rare so I decided to create my own.
> 
> Updates might be slow. I'm trying to finish the outline before I can be able to update regularly.
> 
> I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. I'll try to reread earlier chapters as I go along in case I missed something throughout my editing process.

When Adrien told Marinette that he would be having guests the following night and would she accompany him to entertain said guests, she hadn’t anticipated _who_ the guests would be.

She knew Alya and Nino, of course. But then, there was also Mayor Bourgeouis, Kagami Tsurugi, the renowned fencer, Max Kante, who is well known for his contributions on Robotics, Artificial Intelligence and Data Analysis, Lê Chiến Kim, Paris’ very own Olympic Swimmer, and a boy with enigmatic blue eyes she was quite sure she saw as the guitarist for the Soft Rock band, Shipwrecked.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Marinette,” they said. Not Adrien’s wife. _Marinette. _As if her name had as much significance as any of theirs.

“Pleasure’s all mine,” she replied.

“You have a lovely home,” Kagami Tsurugi remarked.

The combined incomes of Adrien’s profession as Physics Professor and Marinette’s as a designer had enabled them to live with modest means.

“And lovely children,” she added with a glance at the family portrait above the mantel. The picture showed Marinette and Adrien surrounded by Emma, then five, and Hugo, then six, and baby Louis carried in Marinette’s arms. Adrien had his right arm around Marinette. All were smiling blissfully.

When they were all sitting down, for some reason, they seem to be focused on her but determinedly trying not to show it.

“Is everything all right?” She asked the room in general.

Adrien rubbed the knuckles on her hand consolingly. “It will be.”

“What’s going on?” This meeting was starting to seem ominous. Adrien hadn’t removed his hand from hers.

“The Butterfly Miraculous was stolen,” Kim blurted out.

“Excuse me?” Marinette raised her brows.

“We’ll start at the beginning,” Nino interrupted with a slight glare. “Are you aware that Paris was attacked by a villain who called himself Hawk Moth?”

“Yes,” Marinette said, confused. “It’s the kids’ favorite bedtime story.”

“He was using a Miraculous-“

“Because he wanted to take Ladybug and Chat Noir’s’ to be able to make a wish.” She heard this story multiple times already. What was the significance?

“Do you remember that they had a team later on?”

She nodded mutely.

“Marinette, we were the team,” Nino finished gently.

Marinette paused. “You were Team Miraculous,” she repeated.

“Are. We never stopped. We were waiting for the day when a new villain would show up again.”

“Even Alya?”

“Rena Rouge, at your service,” Alya quipped with a salute.

“Nino?”

“Carapace in the flesh, Dudette.” Nino flashed the peace sign.

“And…” She almost hesitated to ask. “Adrien?”

“The one and only, Chat Noir,” he answered with a smirk unfamiliar on her husband’s face yet for some reason sent shivers down her spine.

“_You_ are Chat Noir?”

“I can see why you find it so hard to believe, My- Marinette. Although Chat and I are equally handsome and fabulous, he delivers purr-fect puns flawlessly. And while he’s a delectable stray, I, however, am no stray cat. As you’re very much aware.” He kissed her knuckles with a flourish.

She laughed, and hit his head lightly. “You dork!” Although instinct almost made her want to roll her eyes at the pun he casually dropped.

She then realized something, and stopped laughing.

“But then, Mayor Bourgeouis? You’re still the Bee Miraculous Holder if you’re here?” She remembered various footages showing the Mayor as a Miraculous holder in her teens.

“Chloé will do just fine. And yes, you won’t believe the number of times the previous Hawk Moth used the knowledge of my identity against me. The bastard. May he rot in jail. Especially after what he did to his son.” Chloé rolled her eyes.

“Wait a minute.” She reeled at the one of many realizations she had that night. “_Gabriel Agreste_ was Hawkmoth. Nadja Chamack had a documentary feature about him. That means…”

The expression on everyone’s faces confirmed the truth.

“Oh Adrien.” She laid her head on his shoulder in comfort.

“It’s okay. I’ve long ago accepted that he isn’t a part of my family anymore.”

Nino cleared his throat. “Anyway, the rest of team who you might not be as familiar with on sight are Kagami who wields the Dragon Miraculous as Ryuko, Max who wields the Horse Miraculous as Pegasus, Kim who wields the Monkey Miraculous as King Monkey, and Luka who wields the Snake Miraculous as Viperion.”

“This is all interesting. But why do you need to tell me all this?”

“As Kim excitedly reported,” Alya butted in. “The Butterfly Miraculous was recently stolen from its hideaway. We are expecting this new Hawk Moth to attack soon. We’re reorganizing.”

“That’s good to hear.” She smiled warmly. “But where’s Ladybug? Shouldn’t she be with all of you tonight? She is your partner, isn’t she?” She turned to Adrien. “I’m curious to meet you two. I heard you were unstoppable.”

She went back to addressing the group. “And she’s sort of your leader, isn’t she? Or… I don’t know your team’s dynamics. She purifies the Akumas?”

“We _were_ unstoppable. It was me and My Lady against the world,” Adrien agreed.

“Did she… die?” She tried to jog her memory if there were any mentions of Ladybug dying at the end of the battle.

The group exchanged glances.

“Marinette, there’s a reason we wanted to include you in this meeting,” Nino said. “And that is because you are Ladybug.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Marinette exclaimed.

“Ladybug was the Guardian of the Miraculouses after Master Fu, but the role of the guardian is fraught with tremendous responsibilities and sacrifices. When Ladybug’s identity was discovered post-battle, she relinquished Guardianship back to the Order of Guardians for safety. But giving up Guardianship requires losing all Akuma-related memories. When Ladybug returned the Miraculous box, she lost all her memories.”

“In turn, we lost you,” Adrien added.

“Lose me? How could you lose me when you’ve never had me! I’m not Ladybug,” Marinette insisted. “You could tell that story to any pedestrian and achieve the same results. I know Ladybug. I watched Ladybug in action. We’re two different people. I would have remembered being her.” She was beginning to feel agitated, and stood up, pacing around the room.

The one called Luka finally spoke up. “The magic was too powerful. No one would be able to remember anything. Master Fu also didn’t recover his memories. Don’t be too hard on yourself,” he spoke softly for one so tall.

“Then what is this meeting for? You’re all going to train me again?”

“Not exactly,” Nino responded. “We’re hoping to get you reacquainted again with your Miraculous. Your kwami will guide you.”

“My…?” She looked over.

In Nino’s hands was a small octagonal box, he reached out to open the lid making a bright light emanate from the box.

When the light dissipated, a small red bug-like creature was hovering over the box. It opened its eyes and smiled once it saw her.

“Hi Marinette,” it greeted, waving one paw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not end the way I was planning it to be, but there we go.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, how long has it been? How about that New York Special, right? That Insta post of Adrien may have influenced me in this chapter. I just found it funny.
> 
> There's a slight trigger warning for this chapter relating to bullying with some mention of violence. The violence is not that graphic but I still chose to warn those who may not want to read those kind of scenes. I marked that section of the chapter in case you'd like to skip it.

“It’s nice to see you again.” The red bug-like creature’s eyes glistened as it looked at Marinette.

Marinette held her breath as she looked at Nino questioningly.

“That’s a kwami. Ladybug’s kwami, to be exact,” Nino explained.

“We felt that it would be better if you get reacquainted Tikki here. So rather than us trying to explain how you were like Ladybug, it might be easier if you actually knew how it was like to be Ladybug.”

“R-right now?” 

“No time like the present.” Adrien stood up. “I’ll be right there to assist you.”

“Wow, your reaction is better this time around, Marinette,” Tikki commented with a giggle. “All you have to do is say ‘Tikki, spots on’ and we’re all set.”

“You don’t have to make a final decision now,” Adrien said. “You can even refuse the Miraculous.”

“But you just said-?”

“Forget what we just said. If you feel like you’re not ready to take the Miraculous – now or ever, we’ll make some adjustments. I don’t want you to feel like you’re being forced into this. The team can adapt.”

“But if I’m Ladybug, then that means the fate of Paris rests on me? How will you purify the akumas if there’s no Ladybug? I have to-”

Adrien took her hand and kissed it. “Marinette, look at me. Just look at me.”

Her chin trembled and she raised her eyes to his. “What if I’m not good enough? I forgot a lot of things, Adrien. If your plan relies on me-“

“Screw that, Marinette,” he admonished. “The weight of the world doesn’t rest on your shoulders. We’re a team. We all share the burden. If you feel that you’re not ready, I can always change to Mister Bug.”

“But then… the Guardianship?”

“Actually, no one’s acting as Guardian in Paris right now.” Nino inserted. “When you gave up the Box, you gave the Guardianship to the Order. We’re kind of dependent on the Order now, so we can’t make any rash decisions all of a sudden, or we may have our Miraculouses taken away.” Nino finished with a glance at Adrien.

“If it comes to that, then the Order will just have to find their own team, won’t they?” Adrien remarked. “I’m sure Team Miraculous will stand behind Marinette, Order or no Order.”

“Yeah,” Kim interjected. “The Order can go suck their own ass. Marinette’s our leader. They’ll just have to take us or leave us.”

The others nodded in agreement. Adrien pointedly shifted his gaze back at Nino.

Nino sighed, pressing his glasses to his nose. “Yes, the Order can go suck their own ass.”

“Nice to see you giving in, Nino,” Kim commented. “Thought being the Turtle Miraculous holder has turned you into such a tight-“

“So what will your answer be?” Adrien turned back to Marinette.

Marinette looked at her husband’s trusting eyes then to the people who just went ahead and told her they will be there no matter what her decision will be even though she’s only just met most of them.

She nodded resolutely.

“Tikki, spots on!”

\---

Ladybug flew again that night. Chat Noir followed behind her closely, just near enough to be able to catch up to her in case there would be any mishap but far enough so she can have some privacy on her first night out.

The feeling was exhilarating. Swinging from rooftop to rooftop, feeling the cool wind on her face, seeing people below her enjoying their evening activities. Some of them even pointing at her and whispering excitedly.

That’s right. She was Ladybug! The red polka dotted-masked heroine who saved Paris from countless akumas when she was in her teens. That was her. The heroine who defeated Zombizou, Darkblade, Volpina and countless others. Her and the whole team. She was the team leader of Team Miraculous. And they did it again and again and again. Until they finally defeated Hawk Moth.

And her husband, her goofy and adorable husband, was Chat Noir. One of the two original heroes of Paris. It wasn’t impossible to believe that her husband with his constant love of puns used to moonlight as the adorkable feline hero.

But she with her lost memories and her full-time job and… and the kids?! Can she accept the role of Ladybug when she now has greater responsibilities than she’s had before?

(Trigger warning starts here)

At the corner of her eye, she spotted a band of teens huddling around a crouching kid. Wondering what’s going on, she perched atop a random rooftop to survey the scene closer.

“You think you can crawl back to your Mama, now?” What looked like the oldest of the boys taunted the kid. “Why don’t you grow a spine and we settle this eye to eye. No adults, huh? You don’t go telling anybody what we do to you, how about that?” He started to raise his foot.

The boy raised his head. 

She lost all rational sense of thought.

\--

Chat Noir lost sight of Ladybug. He was sure she was three buildings ahead when she suddenly swerved and disappeared.

“What-?” He went back a few buildings and stopped at what he saw.

A yoyo appeared out of nowhere interrupting a gang of kids harassing a boy of about eleven or twelve. 

“Is this what Paris has been reduced to after Hawk Moth? That a boy cowers in the shelter of his so-called friends and turns against another boy without the aid of an akuma? What a pity.” The yoyo wrapped around the young boy placing him beside Ladybug.

“Oh it’s you, the has-been,” the gang leader scoffed. “Your lame act’s already over. Why don’t you go disappear again for a few years since nobody else cares where you’ve been at?”

Steel blue eyes focused on the teen. “If there’s anything I regret about my disappearance, it’s that kids like you grew up thinking that what you were doing just now is fine. Hawk Moth preyed on the weaknesses of others. Don’t let him get to you too.”

The others made an attempt to attack Ladybug. The leader stopped them. 

“She’s not worth it,” he muttered. They all left, none of them looking back.

“Thank you, Ladybug,” the young boy said softly.

“You’re welcome.”

“That’s my wife,” Chat Noir said in awe to no one in particular.

(Trigger warning ends here)

Afterwards, Ladybug hugged her husband tightly. They were still sitting on the rooftop where Chat saw the scene. “Chat, I’m ready,” Ladybug whispered.

“Are you sure?”

She nodded determinedly. “That boy. When he lifted his head and I saw his blond hair, he looked just like Hugo. And I thought – and that thing that was holding me back – all of my responsibilities compared to what I would have done if I just turned my back on that. I-I don’t think I can be able to face myself.”

“So you’re saying…?” Adrien dared to believe it.

“I’m saying I want to be Ladybug again,” she said firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me in tumblr where I mostly reblog stuff and post the occasional theory: jumarxie

**Author's Note:**

> Find me in tumblr where I just reblog stuff and post the occasional theory:  jumarxie 


End file.
